


Смотрю на тебя и вижу звёзды

by Ratnagar



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Крейг любит космос. Он проводит большую часть времени, наблюдая за звёздами. Однажды он просит Твика присоединиться к нему и это становится своего рода традицией.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Look At You And I See The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258878) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Крейг был засранцем и не боялся в этом признаваться. Он был саркастичным, самоуверенным, стойким, ироничным и отъявленным циником, но ему было плевать, даже наоборот — общаться с людьми так гораздо проще. Ему не нужно было притворяться, что его что-то волнует — все знали, что ему нет дела. Для всех он был засранцем. Почти для всех — исключениями были Твик, Клайд и Токен.

Крейгу нравилось смотреть ночью на звёзды. Они красивые. Иногда он лежал на заднем дворе или в каком-нибудь заснеженном поле и просто наблюдал за ними. Ему нравилось считать их, когда он был зол или расстроен, хотя и знал, что счёт никогда не закончится. Это было невозможно.

Он многое знал о космосе, мог назвать большинство созвездий, знал, помимо прочего, названия других галактик. Но не мог понять, когда это всё началось, когда он начал исследовать космос и часто думать о нем. Единственным, кто знал об этом его увлечении, был Твик.

Однажды, когда Крейг узнал, что у Твика был крайне паршивый день, он пригласил его к себе, чтобы вместе понаблюдать за звёздами. Твик поначалу колебался, молол чепуху про пустую комнату, про то, что не может её оставить — вдруг выйдут кальсонные гномы. Впрочем, Крейг достаточно быстро смог его переубедить.

Позже этой ночью Крейг подошёл к дому Твика и отправил смс, что уже тут. Спустя минуту Твик вышел из парадной двери и тихо закрыл её за собой, крепко держа в руке термос с кофе. Твик нервно улыбнулся Крейгу, и они отправились в путь. Крейг привёл их к пустому полю и лёг где-то посреди него. Твик колебался, жалуясь, что промокнет из-за снега, что заболеет. «Боже! Что, если я умру от пневмонии?»

Твик сел рядом с Крейгом только тогда, когда ему велели заткнуться. Твик действительно не знал, что с собой делать, поэтому стал волноваться и жалеть, что не сварил побольше кофе, так как термос уже пустел. Он услышал, как Крейг рядом вздохнул и пробормотал, чтобы тот успокоился и посмотрел на небо.

Твик кивнул, хотя Крейг даже и не смотрел на него, затем взглянул наверх. От изумления у него перехватило дыхание. Твик никогда раньше не обращал внимания на ночное небо — он не любил быть на улице допоздна, вдруг что-то плохое произойдёт, —, но звёзды были абсолютно бесподобны. Что-то в этом чёрном полотне, запятнанном белыми яркими звёздами, впервые за последнее время заставило его расслабиться. Наконец он лёг, разделяя этот момент с Крейгом, который тоже смотрел на небо с восхищением. Теперь он понимал, почему Крейг позвал его с собой.

Для них это стало своего рода традицией. Крейг отправлял смс Твику, докладывая, что он возле его дома, и приглашал c cобой посмотреть звёзды. Вскоре Крейгу больше не было нужды отправлять сообщения: Твик уже знал, что в любой день, ближе к половине двенадцатого ночи, Крейг стоял возле его дома и терпеливо ждал. Они шли к полю или в лес, было достаточно даже парка, чтобы провести несколько часов, любуясь бездной.

Эта традиция продолжалась чуть больше года, и под конец этого срока Крейг перестал смотреть на звёзды — вместо этого он смотрел уже на Твика. Он не сразу смог понять, когда это случилось, но после часа обычного наблюдения стал поворачивать голову в сторону Твика и пристально смотреть на него, а тот никогда не сводил взгляда с неба.

Крейг стал замечать разные мелочи в Твике. Замечал, как его губы расплывались в улыбке, когда он смотрел на звёзды. Замечал, что Твик никогда не мог полностью расслабиться — он всё ещё дрожал из-за беспокойства и иногда позволял себе нервные вздохи. Он до сих пор дёргался и продолжал пить слишком много кофе.

Но Крейг заметил самое главное — как загораются и мерцают глаза Твика, словно в них заключена собственная вселенная. Он также заметил веснушки, которые были разбросаны по его носу и щекам. Ему нравилось считать созвездия, скрытые в них. Ещё нравились длинные светлые ресницы, задевающие эти веснушки, иногда скрытые морозным румянцем. Он заметил, что Твик действительно красивый.

Однажды, когда Твик заболел, Крейг пошёл на поле один. Около часа он смотрел, смотрел наверх и по привычке поворачивал голову в сторону, чтобы вспомнить, что Твика здесь нет. Вздохнув, он продолжал смотреть на море звёзд и считал их, как может. Пару раз сбиваясь со счёта, он дошёл до 1482-й звезды и решил уйти.

Крейг был почти уверен, что Твик больше не захочет выходить ночью, особенно после того, как заболел из-за снега, но не терял надежды. Он ждал снаружи дома Твика, и, к удивлению Крейга, тот открыл дверь и поприветствовал его слабой нервной улыбкой и термосом кофе. Крейг заметил, что тёмно-зелёные глаза Твика сияли столь же ярко, как сами звёзды. Только тогда Крейг и осознал, что влюбился в Твика — и весьма сильно.

Несколько недель спустя Твик начал замечать, что Крейг стал уделять больше внимания ему, чем небу. Он не возражал, ведь ему всегда нравился Крейг, но это внимание заставляло его всё больше нервничать. Он чувствовал, что дёргался больше, и с трудом мог посмотреть в сторону Крейга.

Однажды Твик не смог этого больше терпеть и повернулся лицом к Крейгу, который уже вовсю на него пялился. Крейг, кажется, был немного смущён тем, что оказался пойман с поличным, но не отвёл от Твика свой пристальный взгляд. Твик волновался, прежде чем с трудом выдохнуть. Заикаясь и спотыкаясь в собственных словах, он спросил Крейга, почему тот смотрит чаще на него, чем на небо. Ответ Крейга был прост, и сердце Твика забилось чаще.

— Когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу звёзды.


End file.
